


Art for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017

by Justgot1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: Here is the art masterpost for the Captain American Reverse Big Bang 2017 and the three amazing fics that resulted!





	1. Love for a Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [Love for a Season](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11106063) by aislingdoheanta.

Tumblr masterpost [here](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/161487759509/love-for-a-season-by-aislingdoheanta-rating-teen).


	2. Dirty Rotten Tricksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [Dirty Rotten Tricksters by ellie-nors.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11252883)

Tumblr masterpost [here!](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/162091012379)

Now on [Redbubble!](https://www.redbubble.com/people/justgot1/works/26948584-dirty-rotten-tricksters?asc=u)


	3. Cornflowers and Asphodel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for shadyquinn's [Cornflowers and Asphodel!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11296752)

Tumblr masterpost [here!](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/162278385134/cornflowers-and-asphodel-by-shadyquinn-rating)


End file.
